


Saving His Ass

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know, It just kind of happened, M/M, Though it may have come from the need to have Hux use Kylo's lightsaber, because it was an intriguing idea, i can't explain it, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is getting his ass kicked again, so Hux has to come save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving His Ass

The saber actually bounced off the snowy ground and Kylo went down along with it. The snow was cold but the thick clothes he wore kept him from really noticing it. No one had time to look to where the saber landed because Rey was about to swing at the scrambling Kylo who was pretty sure he looked pathetic at this point but he need to move quickly. If he could spot the saber he could easily bring it back and stop her. But what happened next shocked, Kylo, Rey and the watching Finn who was holding his arm which had been injured earlier in the fight.   
Hux had scooped up the saber into his hands and darted in their direction, the only indication was the sound of his boots crunching in the snow, which caught Rey's attention and she quickly stopped her attack to look up. He ignited the saber and swung it at Rey who quickly brought hers up to block the incoming attack. She scowled a little because he wasn't even a force user and for all she knew he didn't have any training with this weapon, he didn't stand a chance against her.   
But before she could finish this thought Hux was pushing her back and going at her relentlessly, he wasn't using brute force like Kylo did but he used well placed and timed strikes. He swung the lightsaber with a grace that said he was trained in using it, mostly noted by the fact that he was careful, he knew exactly how to swing it without hitting anything but what he was aiming for. He was holding his own against a force user which was a bit of a shock to the ones watching. Except Kylo who had trained him in lightsaber combat for this reason, he slowly got to his feet, holding his injured side deciding he wanted to watch the fight for a bit.  
When Rey used the force to try and throw him back, Hux remembered what Kylo had told him about the force, it's not impossible to keep yourself steady enough to not get thrown into the wall by it but it takes a certain amount of focus which most people can't give to during combat. But Hux saw it coming before she used it, he slammed the sabers together and held strong to give himself a moment of focus.   
Rey found she couldn't throw him back, but could only push him across the ground slightly made her wonder if he was really a human without a connection to the force but she didn't have time to think about it because he was going at her again. He wasn't going to give her a moment to recover, his legs were starting to hurt from how much he'd tried to fight her powers put a strain on them. But he couldn't think about that now, not when she was starting to falter in her fighting. However a moment later he heard Kylo shouting for him to move as Poe came flying towards them, his X-Wing swooping dangerously close as he fired towards Hux.   
Hux stumbled back to dodge the blasts as Kylo used the force to barely redirect the paths of the blasts to keep them from hitting Hux, and when Rey used that moment to jump at him she found herself thrown back by Kylo as he made his way towards the exhausted ginger. Hux would deny it but he let out a small yelp when Kylo scooped him up, holding the General with one arm, he moved them towards the edge of the cliff.   
Hux handed the saber back to Kylo, so he could instead put his arms around him because he knew what the insane Knight was planning. Kylo made sure the saber was secure on his belt before he glanced to Rey who was glaring daggers at them, and when Poe came around and fired again he leapt off, which shocked the others but a moment later Phasma was flying a ship under them and Kylo landed safely on his feet and carried Hux inside.


End file.
